


Are you gonna kiss me or what?

by K17L53



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Halloween Week, Crushes, Debate captain Clarke, F/F, Halloween, Hook-Up, Quarterback Lexa (The 100), Steamy, and it gets, but this is the first time they talk, halloween party, they've always had a crush on each other, this isn't but that's what she is in this fic, wow that's an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Star quarterback Lexa Woods and debate team captain Clarke Griffin have been crushing hard on each other for a while now. And given how Clarke's friends have been trying to set them up all night, this Halloween party seems like the perfect opportunity to talk to each other - it's no one's fault if that escalates, right? Only one problem though, Clarke's costume is a little hard to...get off of her.





	Are you gonna kiss me or what?

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just went right into the smut my guys idk. but it's just fun here. they're having fun and lexa's been loving clarke's outfit all night up until she gets the chance to take it off of her and....can't because....it's too.....tight.....

Lexa slammed the door shut, pushing Clarke up against it as she hoped no one downstairs would here it – probably not given how loud the music was. “So…” Lexa said between kisses, “Are you having fun tonight?” She asked breathlessly, trying to sound casual. They’d just met really, well no more than a few minutes ago before a slightly tipsy Clarke whispered something into Lexa’s ear that turned her red and then pulled her out of the living room and up the staircase. She did _know_ Clarke though, it was hard not to know the school’s debate team’s captain – she was gorgeous and popular, and had a personality as beautiful as her eyes were blue.

 

And if anything, Clarke felt the same way; she’s been crushing hard on the school’s favorite quarterback. All the girls seemed to have their eyes on her in all honesty – it was hard not too, somehow her hair was always on point, even at the end of the day, after practice, after games, and her arms…god they were so strong and defined and all the right things, and all Clarke wanted was for those arms hold her down and- _okay, Clarke easy there_. “Yeah,” Clarke answered, nipping lightly on Lexa’s bottom lip. “It’s been a decent night so far.” Her voice sounded surprisingly calmer than Lexa’s. “You can probably make it a little better though.”

 

They were both at a Halloween party, at one of Clarke’s best friends’ place. Pretty much the entire school was here because everyone knew the Blakes had a reputation for throwing some insane parties. Lexa was looking for an excuse to finally talk to Clarke and when she realized Clarke’s friends, Raven and Octavia, were trying to _not so subtly_ set them up together, she had to take the opportunity. They had talked for a bit, and well, Clarke’s friends seemed to be hitting on Lexa _for her_ and after a couple of exchanges themselves, Clarke was asking her if she wanted to step away to somewhere a bit more private.

 

“I can’t say I’m a fan of your costume though.” Lexa told her, leading her towards the bed this time. “It’s hard to get you out of.” Clarke let out a small laugh, Lexa’s lips now on her neck. “God, that is _tight_.”

 

“You love it,” Clarke said in response, “I saw the way you were staring at me all night.”

 

“I was not staring,” Lexa tried, sitting Clarke down on the bed, waiting before she was lying down before Lexa moved next to her – practically on top of her. “I was just…admiring your…” She thought about it for a moment, Clarke’s head leaning back and giving Lexa more access to her neck. “Assets.”

 

“What’s your deal?” Clarke asked, trying to keep her voice under control as she felt Lexa’s hands trailing down her body, looking for a way in. “Why no costume?”

 

“Too much work.” Lexa told her. “And they’re _really_ hard to get out of.”

 

“You sound very sure of yourself.” Clarke smirked. “How’d you know you’d get lucky tonight?”

 

“I try to be optimistic.” Lexa answered before bringing her head up, “Okay, you have to help me, I don’t know how to get this off of you and I’m growing impatient.”

 

Clarke only smiled at her, biting down on her bottom lip. She was sitting at the edge of the bed when Lexa had moved her to lie down so her legs were hanging off, feet planted on the floor – also growing impatient. “Work it out quarterback.” She only quirked her eyebrows at her, she was dressed as a cheerleader, the top was tight but the skirt shouldn’t be too hard to _get around_.

 

Lexa only let out a small sigh, her hand trailing down to her thighs and letting it slowly move up. If she couldn’t get the clothes off, at least she could get past that skirt somehow, right? “You’re not straight right?”

 

Clarke only laughed at that, “Would I be here right now if I was-?” Her breath hitched at the end up the sentence, Lexa’s hand having gone a bit too high.

 

“Oh, I think I’m getting somewhere.” Lexa quirked her eyebrows at Clarke, hand moving up to the waistband of Clarke’s underwear, teasing to pull it off. “May I…?” She asked, waiting for permission before pulling it off.

 

Clarke bit down on her tongue, leaning her head back as Lexa lowered herself, kneeling on the floor in front of Clarke. She felt Lexa’s hand on her leg again, lifting it up this time and placing it over her shoulder before doing the same to the other one. “Are you better with your mouth or those hands?” Clarke asked, Lexa’s hands holding Clarke’s legs in place.

 

“I have more than one skill, Clarke.” Lexa answered, not saying anything else before leaning her head forward, kissing the inside of Clarke’s thighs, slowly moving up.

 

“Hmm,” Clarke hummed in response, not saying anything as she almost felt a little shiver go up her spine. She didn’t want Lexa to stop, she wanted Lexa to keep going, moving up as she felt herself getting wetter… “Don’t stop.” She gasped out, Lexa’s lips light and just barely there but enough to drive her impatient. And she didn’t, she kept going, kept moving her lips closer and closer to where Clarke wanted it the most.

 

But then she suddenly stopped, pulling herself away, and bringing her head up pretty much from under her skirt, looking up at Clarke, wanting to see her reaction. If anything, she looked confused, and a little annoyed at her. “I live for that look.” Lexa said lightly, smiling at Clarke’s almost angry face. But before she could say anything else, the door burst open.

 

“Nuh uh.” Octavia said as she stood at the door, taking in the view in front of her. Clarke on the bed, lying on her back with her legs hanging off the bed, only to be over Lexa’s shoulder who was down on her knees. “You’re not doing this on my bed.”

 

Clarke’s insides were begging for Lexa, well for anything really right now because it took Lexa no more than a few minutes to turn her into a dripping mess. She wanted Octavia to leave more than anything right now, so Lexa could get back to what she was doing. Clarke let out a groan in frustration, “Goddammit Octavia.” She rolled her eyes, her head falling onto the bed. “Try knocking?”

 

“You’re not having sex on my bed.” Octavia shook her head. “Go to Bellamy’s room, anywhere else, I don’t care.” She rolled her eyes, “But not here. Get out.”

 

The two of them watched Octavia for a moment, not really wanting to move. Lexa was on her knees by the bed, Clarke’s leg’s over her shoulder but they were starting to move away now, and Clarke was lying there on Octavia’s bed, legs spread and…no underwear. _God, why did I have to walk in on this?_ Octavia couldn’t help but make a disgusted face at that – no one wants to walk in on their best friend getting laid. “Do we have to?” Lexa asked after a moment, her tone hopeful as she turned her head to look at the girl standing at the door.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Octavia replied with a nod, looking at them with wide eyes and just wanting the two of them to get up and out of her room. “Now would be great.”

 

Lexa let out a long sigh, reluctantly pushing herself up to her feet and reaching her hand out for Clarke. She didn’t want to get up, her legs probably weren’t working right now to be up and on her feet. So it took her a moment before bringing her hand up and taking Lexa’s as she pulled herself up. “Come on, let’s go.” She said to Lexa reluctantly. That killed the mood to say the least – Lexa was… _good_ and it didn’t take them too long too get to this point and Clarke was really looking forward to seeing just _how_ good Lexa was.

 

Lexa was trailing behind Clarke, letting her pull her by the hand towards the door. She couldn’t help it, she was right behind her with her nose against Clarke’s shoulder and gently nipping at it with her teeth because…well, Clarke was pretty irresistible. “We can pick this up right?” Lexa asked, probably more hopeful this time than when she had asked Octavia if they’d had to leave.

 

“Thanks O.” Clarke said sarcastically to her friend instead of replying to the girl behind her. “You killed the mood.”

 

Octavia only gave them a smile, watching as Clarke walked past her. “She likes it rough.” She added with a wink, almost whispering as Lexa walked by her. She could see the way Lexa’s eyes went wide and her cheeks went red almost immediately and Octavia couldn’t help but laugh as the two of them walked away.

 

* * *

 

_Yes_ , the answer to Lexa’s question before leaving the room was yes because Clarke seemed to have led her to another bedroom – one that Lexa could only assume belonged to Octavia’s brother, Bellamy. But she had no way of knowing for sure, she’d never met him or even had a proper conversation with Octavia before tonight. And even tonight, it wasn’t much of a conversation as much as it was her hitting on Lexa _for_ Clarke. Before she could ask Clarke where they were though, Clarke had her pinned against the door, pushing it closed shut – it wasn’t nearly as important as Clarke’s lips on her’s right now. If anything, Clarke was seemed a lot more impatient then a few minutes ago; her hands definitely more greedy, wanting to touch as much of Lexa as possible, going under her t-shirt and trailing up along her skin.

 

“I knew you were in shape,” Clarke said breathlessly between kisses. “But I didn’t know,” She added, both hands under her shirt with one on Lexa’s waist and the other placed flat on her stomach, pushing her slightly up against the door. “You had abs.”

 

“It umm,” Lexa tried to respond, but lost her train of thought as she felt Clarke’s other hand playing at the hem of her pants. “Helps with the girls…” She managed to get the sentence out, sighing lightly and almost wondering how Clarke still hadn’t pulled away for air.

 

“I can see that.” Clarke finally pulled back, surprisingly not out of breath as she cocked an eyebrow. “Take me to bed?”

 

She did not have to ask twice, Lexa pushed her this time, slightly away from her before moving her to the bed which was only a couple of feet away. Clarke didn’t resist, only let Lexa guide her to the bed before lying her down. She was expecting them to just go back to how it was before Octavia had walked in on them so she was surprised when Lexa ended up on top of her with a smile, “Hi,” Lexa said to Clarke, slightly quieter and calmer. Everything seemed to have slowed down for a moment, it was quiet and calm and not as frantic as it was just five seconds ago. Lexa was just hovering over her, looking between Clarke’s eyes and lips, she wanted to kiss her but at the same time…she didn’t want to…mess it up(?)…because this just felt like a perfect moment. That wasn’t something she was ever worried about, Lexa was always confident and sure of herself but with Clarke…there was something different about her. That on it’s own is strange because she’s only known her for a little more than an hour.

 

“Are you gonna kiss me or what?” Clarke asked, not waiting for a reply before bringing her face up and kissing her.

 

“Your eyes are beautiful.” Lexa said as she kissed back, “I got lost in them for a second there.”

 

Lexa couldn’t keep her hands from wandering, going down and wanting to go under Clarke’s shirt but it seemed like the costume was one piece. So she just kept going down, going for the skirt instead as she reached down to Clarke’s legs and trailed them up her thighs before going under that _really short, really tight_ skirt. It wasn’t too bad after that, there was no other _barrier_ , Clarke’s underwear was gone – it was probably somewhere on Octavia’s floor right now.

 

“How?” Lexa started, her fingers now starting to toy between Clarke’s folds. “Am I going to…” she added, her thumb circling Clarke’s clit, she wasn’t stalling, not this time. “Get you out this costume?” She looked up at Clarke with this innocent look in her eyes as her fingers continued doing what they were, teasing to go inside but not just yet.

 

Clarke’s breath was hitching, she was back to the same feeling as when she was in Octavia’s room. Her insides just screaming for Lexa, or anything really because she was a really hot and bothered mess right now and needed to be put out of her misery. “Uh,” She tried to speak, but nothing came out, Lexa’s mouth was now on her neck, gently biting on it and probably looking to leave a mark. “You don’t.” Clarke finally spoke. “Just keep going.”

 

Lexa’s mouth came up, going up to Clarke’s ear before speaking, “But I want to see you.” She almost whispered, her voice low and almost cold somehow as it sent chills down Clarke’s spine.

 

“Next time.” Clarke answered, trying to gather herself – she couldn’t be _this_ much of a mess _this_ quickly.

 

“There’s going to be a next time?” Lexa brought her head up, looking down at her, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Only if you stop teasing.” Clarke added. “Because I’m getting so impatient Lexa.” She breathed out, “Just fuck me already.”

 

Lexa gave her a cocky little smile, suddenly thrusting her fingers inside of her, receiving a very loud gasp. “I’m going to make you scream my name Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked it. let me know what you thought.


End file.
